Mookie
Mookie is the son of Merle Highchurch and Hekuba Roughridge. Mavis is his half sister. He has dark, wild hair, freckles, and is missing several teeth. He wears a beanie with a picture of a hamburger on it. History Early Life At some point before Mookie's birth Hekuba and Merle had an arranged marriage. During the marriage they all lived in a cozy beach cottage. His mother, Hekuba, owns a really productive pearl farm and biggest beachside property of the whole Coralheart clan. Hekuba apparently liked to play the lotto. His mother and father's marital union was shortly lived. His Father said he was leaving to go to he dwarf store for smokes and never returned. With his religious pull Merle had the marriage annulled but legally Merle still married to Hekuba. His mother's new boyfriend is Glymeth, who has been part of the Coralheart clan for decades. Lunar Interlude IV When he was a few years younger than 12. His sister Mavis took Mookie to the shopping district of Neverwinter to meet up with his father. There he meet Angus McDonald. During the trip Mavis tried to wrangle Mookie away from the candy store and they were nearly run over by a runaway cart. The Red Robe saved him and his sister. Story and Song On "The Day of Story and Song" Mavis, Mookie, and their mother Hecuba where vacationing in Goldcliff when The Hunger attacked. The family where caught in a stampede. Hecuba was holding Mookie’s hand because he was so small When they got close to the doors of the Trust they lost track of Mavis. When Hecuba and Mookie reached the Trust, Hecuba realized that her daughter was gone, she shouted and yelled but to no effect. They were pulled inside by the militia who begin to close the large metal doors of the Trust as the city’s last few survivors are pulled inside. Post Story and Song Some time after "The Day of Story and Song". Her Father became the Earl of Bottlenose Cove. Merle claimed this made his sister "Earline Mavis", it is unknown what that would make Mookie. His father was given his own estate a huge manor built into the cliff wall that runs along Bottlenose Cove. In Bottlenose Cove he watched as Lord Artemis Sterling built Merle's bar “Chesney’s I Love This Bar and Grill”. Merle also started a company called the “Extreme Teen Adventures", which took young people on adventures. He started it because it was a great way for him to travel with Mavis because she was almost of age. They took Mookie along, sorta like, as a sidekick. The guild hall for the company was located right next to Merle's Manor. During Carey and Killian’s wedding his sister stopped Mookie from bouncing up and down while Merle officiated the wedding. His sister calls the IPRE members Uncle Magnus, Uncle Taako, Aunt Lup, Aunt Lucretia, and Uncle Barry and Dav. It is unknown if he also calls them Aunt and Uncle. Personality Mookie is a very rough-and-tumble and energetic boy who has no qualms about eating dirty candy and tackling his father, a fact that worries his sister Mavis. Featured Episodes Fan Art Mavis and Mookie by Caitercates.jpg|Mookie (and Mavis) by Caitercates. Category:The Balance Arc NPCs